1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stringed instruments having components made from glass and methods of manufacturing and assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stringed instruments, such as guitars, typically include a neck and/or a fretboard against which a musician may hold a string of the instrument to change the musical note produced by the vibration of the string. Specifically, by plucking the string with a finger or pick or by passing a bow across a string of the stringed instrument, the string is vibrated. By depressing the string against the neck and/or fretboard of the stringed instrument at different positions therealong, the musical note that is produced by the vibrating string may be modified. This allows a musician to create a variety of musical notes utilizing a single stringed instrument.
Typically, the neck and/or fretboard of a stringed instrument is manufactured from wood, which produces an acceptable sound. However, natural imperfections in the wood may result in the stringed instrument producing sounds that may vary slightly from the ideal or desired sound. Attempts to overcome this problem have included manufacturing the neck and/or fretboard, as well as the other components of the guitar, from alternative materials, such as glass. However, the difficulty in manufacturing a neck and/or fretboard from alternative materials have prevented the use of such alternative materials from gaining mainstream appeal.